Passing the Test
by PrincessAurora1000
Summary: Commander Riker has just been promoted to Captain and is about to leave to take command of the USS Titan. So Captain Picard must choose his new First Officer. But is there a chance that it won't be Data? Takes place before Star Trek Nemesis.
1. Chapter 1

It was late in the afternoon on the Enterprise and the members of the night watch were getting ready to take their posts on the bridge. The rest of the ship's personal were coming off duty and going about their afternoon activities. It had been a long day for most of them and people were preparing for bed or enjoying their time off.

Lieutenant Commander Data was sitting at the desk in his quarters. That night Data was not on duty and Lieutenant Worf would be running the night watch. Data only took the time off because there was a limit to how long an officer could work and this gave him at least one night off every month.

It was Wednesday night and usually on Wednesdays at this time he would be heading back from the senior officers' weekly poker night. Though this week and the last few weeks Data didn't go to these weekly games; instead Data had sent the time going back over Starfleet's regulations and codes on the command of a ship and ship protocols on his datapad. Data knew all for this information seeing how it was a daily part of his job and responsibilities. Yet, Data was taking his exam to go from the rank of Lieutenant Commander to Commander and he wanted to be sure he was ready.

When officers were promoted from Ensigns all the way up to the rank of Lieutenant Commanders, the promotions would be decided based on officer evaluations. When a Lieutenant Commander got promoted to the rank of Commander it was a completely different matter. For a Lieutenant Commander to gain the rank of Commander he or she needed to pass a command exam. The officer wishing for the promotion would discuss it with the First Officer of the ship they were stationed on and if the First Officer believed the officer was ready he would discuss it with the captain. Then if the captain approved the officer to take the exam, the First Officer would administer it. Only if the officer passed would they be promoted to the rank of Commander.

After Data talked with Commander Riker about taking the command test, Captain Picard almost instantly give Data permission to take the exam. Both Picard and Riker believed that not only was Data ready to take this exam, but that he had been ready for a long time. Yet, Data was not as confident in is abilities as they were. Data had taken this exam six times when he was stationed on the USS Trieste, before he joined the Enterprise's crew and he had failed all six times. This time he was determined to pass. Riker had been promoted and in three weeks' time would be leaving the Enterprise to captain his own ship the USS Titan. Riker's leaving would make it too were Picard would have to assign a new First Officer. Though Data currently held the position of the ship's Second Officer, he was not allegeable for the position of First Officer with only the rank of Lieutenant Commander. To be First Officer on a ship the size of the Enterprise, an officer needed to have the rank of Commander. Data hope to gain the position of First Officer when Riker left. To do this he needed to pass this exam.

Data was looking over the regulations on away missions, when he heard his doorbell ring.

"Enter, please," Data said looking up from his datapad to see who was at the door. Counselor Deanna Tori walked in and smiled, then walked over to Data's desk.

"Good evening, Counselor," Data said when he saw who it was and put his datapad down.

"Hello Data," Deanna said as she sat down on the chair next to Data's desk.

"I came to see why you weren't at the poker game tonight," Deanna said getting strait to the point, concern showing on her face, "you come every week, but you haven't been there for the last few weeks. And it's not the same without you."

"I am sorry that I have not been able to participate in any recreational activities these past few weeks, but I must prepare for my command exam," Data answered already picking his datapad back up.

"Data you only just asked Will to take that exam two days ago," Tori stated a look of disbelief on her face.

"That is correct, but I did not want to ask Commander Riker to take the exam until I had prepared myself a little for it," Data explained once again reading the information on his datapad again while talking with Deanna.

Deanna reached over Data's desk and put her hand over the screen on Data's datapad, getting his full attention.

"Data, when I took that exam I had only taken command once and I wasn't completely sure if I was ready for that exam. I passed it though," Deanna said looking Data directly in the eyes. "Data, you have taken command a lot more times than I have and have excelled at it with flying colors each time. You are more than ready to take this exam. You've only had emotions for a short amount of time and they are making you nervous about this exam, but you have nothing to worry about. You are ready for this exam; you don't need to spend all your free time studying."

A small smile made its way onto Deanna's face.

"In fact many of the other officers are wondering why you haven't tried to become a Commander before now," Deanna added taking her hand off of Data's datapad and sitting back in her sit.

"It is true that I have taken command on multiple occasions and I am familiar with command protocols and procedures. Yet, this does not mean that I am prepared for the command exam, or that I am prepared for the rank of Commander," Data responded going back to his reading.

"I have taken the exam a total of six times in the past and I have failed it all six times," Data added.

The smile slipped off of Deanna's face and a look of surprise took its place. Though Data only had the rank of Lieutenant Commander, he had served as the Enterprise's Second Officer for 15 years now. Data had shown on multiple occasions that he was more than able to handle command. There had even been a time where it was believed that Picard was died and Riker was captured by a group of smugglers, leading Data to have complete control of the ship for a couple of days. Data had shown that he was able to think on his feet make the tough calls that came with being in command; the part of the exam that had leaded her to fail it a few times before she passed it. She could understand if Data had failed it once or even twice, but not six times. Something did not seem right here.

Deanna quickly recovered from the shock of this new information.

"Why haven't you tried to take the command exam again? You have been on the Enterprise for the past 15 years; there was plenty of time to try again."

"In my last station before coming to the Enterprise I did not feel that I was reaching my full potential. I had hoped that if I was able to gain the rank of Commander I would be able to do more. Yet, each time I took the exam I had failed to meet the requirements to pass. After the sixth time I came to the realization that I was not yet prepared for the charge of rank so I applied to other starships in hopes of gaining a new assignment. Captain Picard accepted my application for Ops officer here on the Enterprise. I have been satisfied with my position here, so I have not had a reason to try for the rank of Commander again." Data answered shifting around nervously. Deana may never have been able to sense Data's emotions, but she could see how nervous he was about this exam.

"So, now that Will is leaving you are hoping that with the rank of Commander you could get the position of First Officer," Deanna stated leaning forward in her set.

"That is correct," Data answered.

Deanna gave Data an understanding smile and walked over to Data's replicator.

"Hot chocolate, please."

When the cup appeared Deanna picked it up, walked back over to Data and handed to him. Data gave her a questioning look.

"Here, whenever I'm nervous about something I find that this helps," Deanna explained handing the steaming cup over to Data.

"Thank you, Counselor," Data replied taking the steaming cup from Deanna.

While Data was taking a sip of his hot chocolate Deanna reached over and took his datapad which he had placed on the table when he took the cup from her.

"Oh, and Data as ship counselor and your friend I'm ordering you to take the rest of the day off," Deanna declared giving him a look that told him she was serious.

When Data opened his mouth to complain, Deanna just cut him off.

"Data, there is such a thing as over studying. And we both know that if you did not have your emotion chip on making you nervous, you would know that you are prepared." Deanna explained.

"I believe it is important to point out that I did not have emotions the other times I have taken this exam and have always failed it," Data retaliated.

"And you have had 15 years of experience since then," Deanna shot back, before Data could even come up with another response she continued, "and it is not helping you to continue studying at this point."

With that Deanna put Data's datapad back on his desk.

"I have to go, but Data you need to do something other than study," Deanna said and with that she turned around and left.

It was the middle of the afternoon the next day and Deanna couldn't get her conversation with Data out of her mind. Deanna was sitting at her desk in her and Riker's quarters, trying to focus on finishing her counseling schedule for the next week. She knew that there was something not right about the fact that Data had taken that exam some many times. She knew most officers who took that exam failed it the first time and many even failed it the second time, but she had never heard of someone failing it six times. She planned as soon as she got the chance she would bring the matter up with Will. There had to be something up with the results from Data's exams.

Deanna didn't have to wait long to talk with Will. Since they had gotten engaged a few months ago, she and Will had been sharing quarters. Deanna had just finished about half of her schedule for that week when Will walked in a few hours sooner than she thought he would.

Will smiled when he saw Deanna and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Will, I didn't expect you to get back for a while. Your shift on the bridge doesn't end till at least two more hours," Deanna said turning away from her schedule and looking over her shoulder to where Will was standing.

"Yeah, well the Captain wanted to spend some time training Data to take over as First Officer," Will said wrapping his arms around Deanna.

"Besides it gives us a little more time to spend together," Will continued leaning in and giving Deanna a soft kiss on the lips. "We haven't had that much time together since we've gotten engaged."

Deanna sighed and leaned into Will's embrace. "Will, I have to finish my schedule for next week," Deanna replied as she forced herself to go back to what she had been doing.

Will than took noticed of Deanna's mood, it was one that he had long ago learned to recognize. The smile slowly slipped of Will's face. He than sat down in the chair directly across from Deanna.

"What's bothering you Deanna," Will asked looking her directly in the eyes. Deanna gave him a questioning look.

"Deanna, I know you and I can tell when something is bothering you," He explained.

Deanna sighed and let a small smile grace her face, Will always did have a way of knowing when something was on her mind. She paused for a moment, trying to think of the best way to bring up her suspicions about Data's exams to him.

"The captain must be pretty sure that Data will pass his upcoming exam if he is already training him to be First Officer," she finally stated.

"Of course Captain Picard is expecting Data to pass his exam," Will said with a confused look on his face wondering why this would be bothering Deanna, "I have given that exam to many officers in the past and none of them were more ready for it than Data is. Yeah, I'm going to be just as hard on Data as any other officer, but I have no duty that he will pass the exam with flying colors."

"So, the Captain has already made up his mind that Data is going to take over as First Officer?" Deanna asked.

Will still couldn't see how this was bothering her.

"The choice was pretty clear. Out of all the candidates for First Officer, none of them was more qualified for the position than Data," he answered and then he gave a small smile. "Though Data had pointed out to Picard that he hasn't yet pass his command exam and it was a little premature to begin training him to be First Officer."

"That because Data's not sure he's going to pass the exam; he's been studying for the past few weeks. He told me that he had taken it before he came to the Enterprise and had failed it." Deanna explained.

Will smiled grew a little bit believing that he had figured out what was bothering Deanna, "Deanna many officers take that exam two or three times before they pass it. Data may have taken it in the past, but that just means that he was not ready at that time. He is more than ready now and has nothing to worry about. Also if my memory serves me right you failed that exam the first time you took it."

Deanna than gave Will a look that made the smile on his face disappear and he knew that what she was about to say was important.

"Yes, but not six times. Data has taken the command exam a total of six times and he took them right before he came to the Enterprise. He even took me that part of the reason he had applied for the position here was because he couldn't pass the exam. You meet him a few days after he was stationed here; now tell me do you believe that Data could have passed the exam then." Deanna explained and she continued without giving Will any time to answer. "I believe that he could have and it doesn't make any sense to me that Data failed that many times."

After hearing this Will had a look of surprise on his face which quickly changed to a look of determination. Without saying another word Riker got up and walked over to his desk across the room and set down.

"Computer, show me all the information you have on Lieutenant Commander Data's past command exams, as well as the video footage from these pass exams," Riker said his voice making it clear how unhappy he was about what he had just heard. He knew that every time any officer took this exam it was recorded in case there was ever any question about whether or not any officer deserved their rank and these recordings would give him the answers he wanted.

"Will," Deanna said worriedly while she got up slowly out of her set and walked over to Riker's desk.

"You're right Deanna," Riker said reading over the information the computer had pulled up, "not only does it not make sense, it's near impossible."

Will looked away from his computer and looked Deanna directly in the eyes, "And I'm going to find out what happened in those exams."

**I got the idea from this story off the episode "Thine Own Self" where Counselor Tori had taken an exam to get her rank. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry that it took so long for me to update this, I had midterms.**

Commander Riker walked down the corridor towards holodeck 4 with a determined look in his eyes. Last night when Deanna had told him about Data's command exams, he had a feeling that something wasn't quite right about them. He knew that it was possible for an officer to fail that exam that many times, but it didn't happen very often. Most of the time when an officer had failed a few times their captain would stop approving for them to take the exam or they themselves would choose not to take it again. Also this didn't match up with what he knew from his experience. From what he had seen on the Enterprise not only was Data a reliable officer, but also more than capable for handling being in command.

When he looked over the records of Data's exams he not only had a feeling that something was wrong, he was certain of it. The First Officer of the USS Trieste had given little to no information about why Data had failed the exam. It was standard protocol that the First Officer explain, in detail, why an officer passed or failed an exam. Riker knew that something was not right and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

When Riker reached the holodeck, he went straight to the computer that sat on the right hand side of the door. After checking to make sure that the holodeck was not currently in use, he told the computer the information needed to view Data's first Command exam.

"Program is set, enter when ready," the computer said only seconds after Riker had but in the information and the door to the holodeck slide open.

When Riker stepped into the holodeck he was standing on the bridge of the USS Trieste. The Trieste's bridge was only half the size of the Enterprise Bridge, but with a view screen the same size as the one on the Enterprise. The helm and Ops stations where both in the center of the bridge facing the view screen and they were connected two each other, similar to how they were on Captain Kirk's Enterprise. The other stations were around the wall of the bridge, just like on the Enterprise. The odd thing about the bridge of the USS Trieste was that unlike most starships the Captain's and First Officer's chairs where on the left hand side on the bridge, perpendicular to the helm and Ops stations. It was there in the Captain's chair that Data was sitting. Data looked just the same as he did now; the only difference was that he was wearing the old Starfleet uniform from a few years ago. There were also holographic images of a few officers at the stations around the bridge and at both the helm and Ops station.

The fact that the bridge was on Red Alert, and the ship was shaking told Riker that this was the battle portion of the command exam. This part of the exam was centered on seeing an officer's ability to make clear and quickly decisions in difficult situations.

Riker watched Data take battle portion of the exam, then the engineering portion and the rest of the Command Exam.

When the last portion of the exam was over, Riker was furious with what he saw. He could not find any reason whatsoever that the First Officer of the USS Trieste had failed Data. Not only had Data passed but he had done better than most of the officers that Riker had seen. Now Riker had evidence that something was not right about those exams that Data had taken.

Data should already have the rank of Commander.

Riker did not need to watch any more, he knew that the other five exams would show the same thing. He also had no attention of giving Data the Command Exam now. Data should not have to pass the exam seven times to get his rank. With only the rank of Commander though, Riker did not have the authority to give Data his rank, without giving him the Command Exam himself. When Picard saw this, though, he would be able to give Data the rank he had earned fifteen years ago.

The question on Riker's mind though was why the First Officer of the USS Trieste had failed Data when he had clearly passed. The only possible reason that Riker could think of was because Data was an android. He had seen Data treated differently before because he was an android, like when Maddox had tried to take him apart and when Haftel had tried to take Lal away from him. The idea that Data would be denied his rank because of this made Riker's blood boil.

Riker transferred the information from the holodeck onto a disc, so that the Captain could view it from his Ready Room. When the information had finished transferring; he took the disc and left the holodeck and headed to his quarters.

When Riker got to his quarters he sat down at his desk.

"Computer, look up who was the First Officer of the USS Trieste fifteen years ago," Riker said turning the computer scene on his desk to face him.

"The First Officer of the USS Trieste fifteen years was Commander Benjamin Olsen," was the computer response.

"Pull up his service reports, particular anything that has to do with the time he served with Commander Data," Riker told it. A few seconds later the computer scene on Riker's desk was showing Captain Olsen's serves records, with incidents that involve Data highlighted.

Over the next few minutes Riker read over the few incidents that were highlighted on his scene, and he was not surprised by what he found. It turned out that from the time he was an ensign up to the time he had served on the Enterprise, Data had served on the USS Trieste. During that time, every time that Data's name was put up for promotion Olsen had disapproved of it; one time even going as far as saying that an android should not even have been considered an officer.

Riker put this information onto the disc that had Data's exam results on it, and he was ready to go to show this to Picard. If he had his way Data would have the rank of Commander before the day was over.

When Riker got to the bridge Picard was sitting in his Captain's chair talking with Deanna. Riker walked up to him and as he did so he couldn't help glancing over at Data, who was sitting at his post at Ops.

"Captain, can I see you in your Ready Room?" Will asked not wasting anytime.

"Of course, Number One," Picard said standing up from his set.

"You have the bridge Mr. Data," Picard added as he walked past Data and into his Ready Room.

When he got into his Ready Room he sat down behind his desk. When Picard had sat down and turn to face him, Will wasted no time.

"Captain I needed to speak with you about Data's Command Exam," Will stated. Picard looked a little confused at this.

"I was under the impression that Data was not schedule to take his exam till this Saturday," Picard responded.

"That's correct, but I no longer believe that Data should take the exam," Will said.

"Explain," was all Picard said to this.

"It was brought to my attention yesterday that Data had taken the Command Exam before," Will begin, "and because many officers had taken the exam before and had not passed I didn't think anything of it. But then I heard that he had taken it a total of six times and that where I started to think that something was up."

Will put his hands on Picard's desk and leaned forward, "Captain I reviewed one of his past Command Exams and he passed it, the officer who had tested him failed him out of prejudice."

Picard leaned forwarded a little in his chair, "Are you sure about this?"

"Positive," Will said pulling out the disc he had made during his investigation and put it on Picard's desk, "here the information I was able to pull up on this matter." He then pushed the disc to Picard. Picard picked the disc off of the table.

"Thank you, for bringing this to my attention. I will look into this," Picard said.

Will nodded and walked out of the Ready Room.

Picard looked at the disc in his hand. He wished he could say that this surprised him, but it didn't. He knew how some people felt about Data being an android.

Picard slipped the disc into the computer sitting on his desk and pulled up the records. Picard examined Data's first exam, and came to the same conclusion that Riker did. Data had passed the exam with flying colors. After that he looked at the records that shown Olsen trying to keep Data from being promoted. It didn't take long for Picard to but two and two together. And like Riker he was mad that this had been allowed to happen.

He took a deep breath and then took the disc out of his computer and put it on his desk. He was going to make a report to Starfleet about this and show them the evidence that Riker had found. Starfleet was not an organization that supported discrimination, and what Commander Olsen had done needed to be brought to Starfleet Command's attention. But at the moment he had something more important to do.

Picard reached down, under his desk in a small drawer was where the pips given to officers when they got a promotion where kept, he pulled one out. He set it beside the computer on his desk, where it was not in clear view of anyone else in the room. With that done, Picard clicked on his communicator.

"Commander Data, would you please report to my Ready Room," Picard said as soon as his communicator was on.

"On my way," came Data response.

Seconds later Data walked into the Ready Room.

"You wished to see me Captain?" Data asked walking up to Picard's desk.

"Yes, I did," Picard said leaning over the table a little. "I would like to ask you about the Command Exams you took while you served on the USS Trieste."

Data looked confused for a moment. He could not see why Picard would want to go over those exams that had happened fifteen years ago. Perhaps Picard was rethinking about allowing him to take the exam again.

"I have taken the exam a total of six times abroad the USS Trieste. I had hoped that I might be able to do more for Starfleet with the rank of Commander. At the end of all six of those exams though, Commander Olsen stated that I did not show the ability to hold command of a starship," Data replied trying to hide the nervousness that he had.

Picard nodded.

"Commander Riker was just in here after he had looked over your past exams," Picard said.

At this Data got a confused look on his face and tilted his head to the side.

"Did Commander Olsen tell you why exactly he did not find you capable of holding command?" Picard asked with a serious look on his eyes.

"No, sir," Data replied.

"Data, Commander Riker looked over the records of your Command Exams, and found reason to believe that you were not given a fair evaluation. This being the case I have went over one of your exams personally. The results of my evaluation and your service on this ship means it is past time for you to receive this." Picard said and then he stood up, picking up the pip and walking around the table. When he got to Data he held out his hand with the pip in it.

Data looked at it for a moment and then took it.

"Thank you, sir," was all that Data could think to say.

"Well done Commander," Picard answered.

One Week Later,

After Picard had promoted Data, he had immediately sent a report to Starfleet about the matter. An investigation into the actions of Benjamin Olsen provided that he had failed Data only because he was an android. They had pulled up letters he had written to Starfleet Command, stating the reasons an android should not be in Starfleet, as well as personal logs that had him talking about how if it was up to him Data would not be promoted. Most of the reasons he stated mirrored what Commander Maddox had said a few years ago, about Data not being a sentient being. Olsen was currently awaiting trial for the miss use of his command power.

On the Enterprise, Picard had made the official announcement that his new First Officer would be Commander Data.

At the current moment Data was sitting in Ten Forward having a drink with Geordi.

"I can't believe that for all this years you had been denied the rank you have earned," Geordi said putting his drink down on the table where he and Data were sitting at.

"I, myself, am finding it hard to believe," Data replied. "Though over the years I have learned that humans do not always make logical decisions."

At this Geordi just smile, "Well, that's one way for looking at it."


End file.
